fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Spread Your Wings, Swan Hymn
Taking Flight "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." A man with black hair reaching his jaws, messy facial hair and adorning a black suit, rushed between the two sides of his desk, stacking paper upon paper. "There are so many documents to sign, and then after that, I have to attend my Guild Master coronation ceremony...!!!" A knock came on his door, and the black-haired man looked towards the door. "Oh god they've come to fetch me..." He spoke under his breath, before trying to compose himself. "C-come in!" "Uh, Master Nolan, your coronation ceremony was supposed to start ten minutes ago...we came to check on you. Is everything okay?" A white-haired, younger man, showed up to the door. This was Dante Aria, a new graduate of the Houdini Magic Academy, and one of Nolan's students. "O-oh, Dante, it's you...W-wait, 10 minutes ago!?" Nolan panicked, "Okay, give me one sec', Dante! Also, just wait outside for me, if you can!" Dante did as he was told, and went outside of the room. As he did so, Nolan stood up, and went to the front entrance of the room. He breathed, calming his mind a bit, as magic exuded from him. "Sweeping Broom!" As Nolan chanted the name, a formula appeared beneath his feet, and two appeared on his desk. Magic power could be felt from those locations, as all the scattered papers throughout the desk collected into two piles, being forced into the magic formula through a suction power. "As always, your Vacuum Magic is quite convenient, Master." Dante chuckled, "Should we get going?" Dante always marvelled at the possibilities Nolan came up with his Magic, although he knew his master wasn't particularly good at accepting praise. "Ah, don't make fun of me, Dante!!" Nolan frowned, "But, yeah, let's get going!" Nolan hurried on behind him, trying to tidy up his appearance as much as he could in the time he had. ---- "Ok, ok, ok, everyone calm down." A rather smooth and somewhat gentle voice was heard within the walls of the magic academy. "I know you are all quite excited with the coronation, but you will need to behave." as within the several professors and students one rather tall figure could be seen surrounded by five smaller ones. And in the middle of them there it was one of the younger teachers within the academy, Arthur Greyfang a tall and slim young man with flowy shoulder length blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes. He is wearing for this special occasion, a long sleeved tight white jacket with blue adornments all around the outlines, ending just at his ankles together with a pair of slim white pants that get covered by his knee-high boots, and on top of all a big oversized white cape with the same blue adornments. "Now all of you will have to behave." Arthur's calm voice can once again be heard as he turns to the kids. "This is a significant event, classes will have to wait." "Will we have to wait much longer, Professor Gray?" Another voice was heard but much lower, and with a lot of anxiety. As one of the Kids appears from under Arthur's coat as a way of hiding herself. "It's ok Charlotte." Arthur said while placing his hand on her head. "No need to be afraid, and i'm sure he won't take much longer." As Arthur finishes saying that he begins to very quickly move his other hand in front of the other kids murmuring very gently under his breath. "Ice-Make: Swan" And with that five small Swan sculptures appear in front of each of them. "Just go through the basics very carefully while you wait." ---- Step, step, step, sneakers made relatively loud sounds through the hallways of the Academy. They quickly stopped, however, once the person reached a bench, turning around and quickly sitting. They were a young guy, black wild hair and clothes that fit just in a school. This was Daniel Evens, a student since the past six months of the Houdini Academy. To his side, he put a large backpack, instantly searching inside it with his hands. "Gotcha'," Daniel mumbled, revealing a piece of raw chicken that had been wrapped in some kind of paper. Instantly, he looked to his sides, no one was around. However, instead of a smile, a frown bloomed from his expression. Maybe everyone was indeed that focused on this event, he was not sure why he himself wasn't. Maybe it was that thing crawling and etched into his back. Mouth wide and teeth flashing, Daniel rose the chicken to his mouth, only to remind himself. He felt no warmth from picking it, "Huh... Ah, oh! HAHAHA," With his other hand, he rubbed the back of his head, "Silly me." Daniel shrugged while pressing his lips forward. He moved his hand closer to the chicken and, within a second, something shone from his hand. With a smirk, Daniel threw his hand back and forth, gently, at the chicken, covering it with a few sparkles. That out of the way, Daniel rubbed the fingers from that same hand, creating a small fireball, which he then moved over the chicken. Its smell instantly filled his lungs, making them widen and his eyes close, "HMMMM!" Flames off, Daniel waited no other second to chomp down onto it. If anyone would come for him, he didn't know. The halls weren't completely deserted, but as Daniel tucked into his little treat several students scurried past him as though the hounds of hell were on their heels. The lighting in the hall almost seemed to dim with their passing, all of this heralding the arrival of a one Merikh Valdis. The professor was doing nothing more than walking along, shepherding students on their way to the ceremony as he did so. Two stacks of papers floated on either side of him while he read one that was situated in his hands. His eyes scanned over the pages quickly, his quill quickly marking off things here and there before returning them to a stack. The work of a teacher was never done. Merikh always held an unsettling air about him, presumably due to his strong connection to the souls of the dead. Students were often scared of him, though it puzzled him as to why. It was probably the rumours that people who failed his class were executed and bound to him in their deaths. Spirits only know how that one got started. As he passed Daniel he paused, mid-stride before backtracking. He let the paper he had been looking at float in the air as he looked at the young male. He tilted his head to the side, as though trying to listen to a far off sound. He nodded slightly to himself after a long moment of just listening and staring at the young male "Come along Daniel, attendance for this ceremony is mandatory. Unfortunately." Almost choking with the chicken, Daniel took a few seconds to hit his chest and properly swallow it down. "R-Really?" He took a glance at the nearly finished food, then at the professor, "I-I'm very sorry, mah' teach!!" In a blink, Daniel hurried out of the bench and stood over to Merikh's side, wrapping the remaining bits of chicken in some paper and shoving it into his backpack. Lips pouted slightly, Daniel looked at Merikh, "A-Are ya' also goin' there due to it being mandatory, Teach?" After all, these kind of cerimonies were not for everyone, no matter how much respect one held for another, they could be really bland. At least, Daniel thought so. "Come on, teach," a voice called out, walking up behind Daniel. "Us not attending Mr. Nolan's whole coronation thing wouldn't be the end of the world." Cain Kaufson showed his face, a confident smile. He wore his hipster glasses, the lenses tinted black. He gave a peace sign in greeting, his hair an absolute mess. As if he had woken up a few minutes ago. He was known somewhat infamously amongst the academy as a troublemaker, despite his skills. Because of this, teachers didn't often take a liking to him. "I mean, really, what's he gonna talk about? 'Oh, blah blah I'm the boss now blah blah'. Not that fun, if we're being honest." Merikh turned his gaze towards the new arrival and listened to the whispers once more. His hand flitted across the page that floated in front of him "I partly agree, Cain." His gaze returned to the paper and set it to the side on the finished stack "I agree on the point that this will be dreadfully boring, but us not attending might be the end of the world. Or at least my career." He pulled another paper from the stack and realized it belonged to Cain himself. He slipped it covertly to the bottom and pulled another. "I have so much work to do..." He sighed softly to himself, forgetting he had an audience now "I would rather be cloistered in my office so I can finish all these headache inducing reports. Really, it's just a paper on the establishment of the classes. The amount of grammar mistakes and poorly disguised copies are astounding..." He perked up as if just hearing something, then looked down at Daniel and then Cain in turn "You're right I shouldn't be saying this in front of students...too late for that now." Cain had zoned out for the majority of Merikh's little rant, he didn't care. "Oh yeah, that's all interesting. But, uh. I don't wanna go to the coronation thing. But whatevs, maybe something stupid will happen and I can get a laugh out of that." Daniel swallowed a gulp at his question passing by unnoticed, staring ahead on the halls while gripping the bag's straps. "D-Don't worry Teach!" One of his fists rose, "We won't snitch ya'." Then, he turned briefly at Cain, "I guess just bein' there's okay?" A finger from that very fist tapped at Daniel's chin, "Is not like we needa' pay attention." Cain smirked. "I like the way ya' think, Danny-boy." he responded, patting him on the back. "Feel free to space out as much as you like boys, spirits know I won't be paying attention." Merikh said offhandedly, mostly to himself but also to them. His head snapped up and his face scrunched in annoyance as he glared at a blank spot off to the side "What do I care if I'm talking out of line? Encouraging bad behavior- Are you even listening to yourself?" He shook his head dismissively and turned back to the paper "Never ending nag machine, that one...Oh shut up already! I am not freaking them out. I'm not right?" He aimed the question at Cain and Daniel now, looking to them to confirm his words. ---- Already waiting in the designated meeting room was, North Coldstorm. He'd already been resting in one of the seats assigned to the teachers, looking among the rest of the people. His single braid hung over his face, splitting his face in half for a symmetrical view. Instructor North was an astounding Mage, but his sometimes unwillingness to teach his students made that very hard to believe. He'd been caught on many occasions pouting after being assigned to work with students. "At least this ceremony will be a meaningful one." He uttered to himself, eyes closed trying to asses the situation. "For it to be made such a point though... that must mean it'll be rather important." Sarah took a small swig from the flask she carried at her hip before stashing it in one of her dress's many pockets. She wasn't a fan of big formal events like this but understood the necessity. After all, it wasn't every day that a new guildmaster was crowned. Sarah sighed for a moment as she entered the auditorium shortly before the ceremony started, "Gonna miss the old man, but Nolli should hopefully be up to the task." she mused to herself before taking a seat towards the middle of the room. The Coronation The entirety of Swan Hymn, and the students of Houdini Magic Academy, had gathered in a single area. The Auditorium of the Houdini Magic Academy. A grand area that could seat over 1000 people. And every seat in that room was filled today, with all their eyes on a single man. Nolan stood in the center of the stage. He was visibly nervous, though he tried to calm his nerves as much as possible. He couldn't be made a laughing stock of today, unfortunately. "Hello, Swan Hymn, and Houdini Magic Academy." Nolan began to speak calmly, breathing in-between his sentences. "My name is Nolan Houdini, and I have been recently elected as the Guild Master of Swan Hymn and the Principal of Houdini Magic Academy." Another breath, as a trail of sweat dripped down his body. "I am sure you all were hoping for my famous sister, Ivonne Houdini, on this stage today. But unfortunately, she has resigned from taking over the work of our father, Harry Houdini. So, it is I who will take her place." Nolan began to scratch his head slightly, "I am not the most eloquent person, nor am I the most confident person...so forgive me for that. I do want to thank everyone for being given this opportunity, though!" Nolan said, his voice raising a touch. "My father, Harry, is an excellent Mage and teacher. Compared to him, I am still in the process of learning. Because of this, I ask that everyone in this room, if you do see me doing something wrong...please help me out. I am not perfect, nor will I ever pretend to be. In life, everyone needs a helping hand. I might need more than one, but I think that is what makes Swan Hymn, and our Academy, a fantastic place to be! We open our wings to anyone in need, and seek to the summit of Magic together!" Nolan felt a wealth of pride in himself for a moment, as he opened his arms widely into the air. "Repeat after me, the saying all of us know. Spread your wings, Swan Hymn!" Nolan asked the audience, hoping they would speak in concert with him, and demonstrate their unity. "Spread your wings, Swan Hymn!" The small group of kids around Arthur spreading their arms started yelling together with the rest of the crowd. "Spread your wings, Swan Hymn!" Arthur a little quieter chanted with them, somehow with an even more relaxed expression as he seems comforted. "Be sure to spread your wings even further than those that precede you." He said while looking at those that were around him, placing his hands on those that are closer. "And more then anything is sure to keep inspiring, our small cygnets." "SHIT, I'm gonna be late." A teenage girl is seen running through the halls of The Houdini Magic Academy, she held her chest to avoid her boobs from flying free and continued down the hall. She soon arrived at the Auditorium, she slammed through the doors but luckily she avoided making a scene. She looked for her seat watching as the rest of the students shouted "Spread your wings, Swan Hymn!". As she began to take a seat she bumped into Arthur Greyfang while spreading her arms and screaming, "SPREAD YOUR WINGS, SWAN HY-." As she descended to the floor her arms were on route to striking him in the face as she fell into her seat. She looked back up with such remorse and embarrassment in her face. "I am SO SORRY." She begged and pleaded with the man whom she fell into her face red with shock and embarrassment. Absence within his thoughts, as usual, Arthur's little moment of reflexion made him space out for just enough time for the newly arrived Branwen to strike him straight in the face. And coming back to himself just after, he looked down to see the former begging with an extremely red expression. "Oh, Branwen there is no need for that." Starting to rub the side of his face that was spanked, Arthur with a big smile turned to Branwen "It's my fault for not paying attention, like usual I was absorbed within my thoughts." Sarah joined in the chant of unity with as much abandon as anyone else, adding her own flair as a pair of white wings joined the swansong chant. The wings spread out from the young woman's back, blocking the view of numerous people behind even as she shouted the chant with the best of them. Merikh sat near the back of the auditorium, a wide area around him boasting empty seats due to so students and very little staff wanting to be in proximity to his unsettling aura. He absently raised his arms and let out a soft "Spread your wings, Swan Hymn." Before returning his full attention to the task of grading papers. Standing nearby Merikh, Cain smiled. Even he enjoyed the camaraderie of the Guild. He spread his arms, spreading his legs slightly as well. "SPREAD YOUR WINGS, SWAN HYMN!" he yelled, eager as always. Having accompanied the two of them, Daniel only shared glances at everyone else and their enthusiasm. He sweatted for a second, until a smile bloomed into his face, and he mimicked Cain, "Spread your wings, Swan Hymn!" Daniel didn't really know if he would be eligible to be a guild member any soon, but, he would sure try his best. Before he repeated it, yelling gradually filled the entire place, since the windows were open. "--AAAAAAAAAAAN HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMN!" Along it, glass shattered and flew across the room, having been hit by something large and white. In another boom, it crashed against the floor of the auditorium, although it didn't break the ground, after all, it was... fluffy. Pillow, a large pillow. Clouds of dust rose briefly, vanishing instantly after to reveal a person laying on their stomach over the pillow. A woman, long pink hair, red clothes, slightly tanned. Her body moved no inch, those that were closest could even deem she was dead- "AM I LATE?!" Her head whipped upward, glancing at everyone around the auditorium. This was Freyja Njord, a travelling member of Swan Hymn. Nolan had tried his damnedest to keep his mouth shut and continue the ceremony, but Freyja's sudden entrance proved even too much for him. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed aloud, before trying to compose himself. The brief amount of tension in the air was completely cut by Freyja's arrival. "Alright, coronation dismissed! I hope everyone has a good day!!" Swan Feathers, Flocking Home "IVONNE! NEE-SAMA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN Forest of Death!?!?!" Nolan shouted in the communication Lacrima, as the image of Wizard Saint, Ivonne Houdini, was projected throughout the whole Guild. Despite his former composure, when it came to his sister, Nolan was a lot more childish. Whether that was because of their childhood, or something else, nobody except for both of them knew. "Nolan, you're being an embarrassment you know." Ivonne sighed, as she tried to compose herself. "Anyways, I expect you to send three skilled Mages to this assignment. I'll be supervising over them myself, so there's virtually no risk of death. If I see you there with them, I'll personally kick you out of there myself, understood?!" Nolan was preparing to shout once more, before Ivonne disconnected the line, and refused to connect again. Nolan was a boiling hot mess, and the other Guild members couldn't help but both laugh and feel sorry for him. Wiping a couple of anger-induced tears from his eyes, Nolan looked towards his Guild mates. "Well, all of you heard it here. This Forest of Death has seemingly trapped S-Class Mages within it for several days, and requires a Wizard Saint to lend a hand in analyzing and possibly destroying the cause of this aberration. As Magic researchers ourselves, this is the best time for us to make our mark! But...it is also quite a scary operation, so I won't blame anyone for not volunteering..." Nolan twiddled his thumbs. He wasn't a particularly charismatic person, but he knew Ivonne would yell at him if he got nobody from Swan Hymn on the mission. This was a problem... Category:Role-Plays Category:Ash9876